The Mummy 3: Worlds apart, yet so close
by 1010101
Summary: Yeah, I know the titles a bit weird but it's my first fanfic so please R&R. Basically The Mummy 3. Very Johnathan revolved as he's my favourite character. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer:**

Although I wish I did, I do not own _The Mummy, The Mummy Returns _or any of its characters. They belong to the genius that is Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios.

I do own a few characters in this story but I'll just point that out when they arrive.

Now let's begin, shall we...

The warm, exotic night time breeze flowing through Cairo turned icy. The village's streets where silent & vacant, just like a ghost town.

The emptiness was disturbed by two strangers walking down one of the bare streets, towards a small sandstone house. No lights where on in the house, indicating its residents where asleep. The two figures stopped a few feet in front of the house, and looked it over.

Inside of the house, a sleeping woman lay in her bed. Her thin bed sheets loosely covered her, and her long hair framed her face. The tall, dark shadow from one of the visitors washed over the bed like a phantom. The women started to toss & turn, as if the presence of the caller was disturbing her deep, peaceful slumber. The shadow dissolved away into the room's darkness, and as it did, the sleeping beauty stopped struggling and lay motionless. The olive skin tone drained from her cheeks and her delicate breaths ceased.

Her body rested limp and lifeless on top of the mattress. She was dead.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Summary:**

Basically _The Mummy 3. _You'll find out more if you read on. And reviews/suggestions are beautiful, people!

Evelyn O'Connell checked her reflection in the full-length mirror that stood in her bathroom. She smoothed her black dress a little, and ran her hand through her thick, wavy hair. Even though she'd been to the British Museum of Natural History millions of times- she _did_ work there- tonight Evelyn felt nervous.

A few months ago a college of Evelyn's, Colin Montgomery, had organised a top-secret archaeological dig in Egypt. The purpose and location was kept hush-hush, and tonight Colin & his team would unveil their findings. Despite Evelyn being one of the museum's best archaeologist & Egyptologists, Colin didn't invite her on the dig. And even though Colin and Evelyn had pretty much the same job & position in the museum, Colin always wanted to be better at everything. He'd created a childish rivalry that Evelyn loathed but didn't let it get to her. Egypt was in her blood, she loved her job too much to let Colin make it unbearable.

Evelyn walked out of the bathroom into her master bedroom, where her husband Rick was putting on his jacket. When he saw her, he was taken back by how elegant she looked. "You look amazing" Rick smiled. Evelyn blushed slightly, feeling the electricity & attraction of when the first met. She felt that very same feeling every time Rick looked into her eyes. "I wonder what Colin has to say for himself tonight?" Rick rolled his eyes, and fixed his shirts cuffs. Colin Montgomery annoyed him as much as he did Evelyn. "From what I've heard, it sounds quite important" Evelyn fiddled with her earring, "But you know Colin" They shared knowing smiles; Colin had a knack for exaggerating nothing into everything.

Evelyn briskly stepped down the stairs and into the parlour, where her 13 year-old son, Alex, sat reading a book. Evelyn couldn't help but notice how tall he was getting. _He looks just like his father, _Evelyn thought picking up her coat. "Ready?" She asked Alex, who looked up from his book. "Sure" He shrugged, closing his book and placed it on the windowsill. Rick was waiting for them at the front door and they stepped out into the night. Just before closing the door, Rick poked his head back in and shouted to his brother-in-law Johnathan: "Johnathan! Don't touch anything!"

For most of the drive there Alex didn't say anything, he just looked out of the window at the rainy night sky. Rick noticed how unusually quiet he was and began to ask him questions about the museum's event. "So, Alex? What do you think we'll have to sleep through tonight?" He asked his son. Evelyn furrowed her brow at Rick, she hated when he made comments about the museum. "Uh" Alex just murmured. Normally Alex would've gave them a quite a speech but he remained oddly mute. Evelyn also noticed her son's withdrawn sulk. She suspected it must be school, as she & Rick had received a phone call from Alex's school earlier that week, saying he'd been slacking in lessons and causing fights with other pupils. Alex has always been home-schooled by Evelyn, until she got promoted. Her new job required her to be at the museum more than she already was, but Evelyn found it more fulfilling & challenging than her old position- and Evelyn was always ready for a good, intellectual challenge. Although Alex's behaviour was starting to worry Evelyn & Rick, they put it down to their son finding it hard to settle into the new routines and settings. "He'll make friends and move on soon, Evy" Rick had reassured her at the time, but Evelyn still felt uneasy about her son's sudden shift in moods.

"Here we are" Rick parked the car in the museum's car park and the family got out. Alex read the giant banner hanging over the entrance: "Archaeological Unveilings from Egypt. Tonight" Evelyn looked up at the banner too. It didn't say Colin's name anywhere, which pleased her. "I wonder why they didn't put Montgomery's name up there?" Rick shared her thought, "But then again it might scare the crowds off" Evelyn playfully nudged him and he put his arm around her waist. They began to walk to the entrance and Evelyn's frame of mind became anxious. Could Colin really have discovered some history-changing artefacts? Or was this just another overreaction? _Here we go... _She thought as they entered the grand building, _Here we go, indeed…_


End file.
